


You Idiot

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Healer Seamus Finnigan, Light Angst, M/M, Well eventual but still, but not really, saint mungos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Seamus gets along well with everyone due to his friendly, bright personality. He gets along well with everyone he meets. Well, that’s until he meets Dean Thomas, his coworker.





	You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I should be updating other fics but I got inspired and had to do this  
> Enemies to lovers deamus may seem like a cursed concept but I did my best. It’s good, I swear  
> This is an au where Seamus didn’t go to Hogwarts. And maybe the war didn’t happen? Idk, I don’t wanna go into the specifics  
> Also, Seamus is a healer bc y e s , the world needs more healer!seamus   
> And Lavender is one too  
> Why is dean there? Idk. He’s probably just a part time worker while also doing stuff with art
> 
> Yes, this is HEAVILY inspired by that kiss scene in The Real O’Neals  
> Sorry for any typos. It’s late and I didn’t check it over too much  
> Sorry, this is a lot. Anyways, enjoy!

Seamus Finnigan was a very energetic yet likable guy. Back at the wizarding school he went to in Ireland, he got along well with practically everyone. He had best friends he’d talk to, made jokes people laughed at, and just had great conversations and interacts with people. It’s just how he was.

His friendliness and desire to make people feel better was probably the reason why he wanted to be a healer. He was going to apply for a job at a wizarding hospital in Ireland, but, after he finishes school, his mom and dad decided to move to England. He could of stayed in Ireland but he wanted to be with them so he moved there too. And applied for a job at the St. Mungo’s in England. And, surprisingly to him, he actually got it. He was going to be a healer in training. Well, he had an interview first but he got the job, so he was a healer in training. 

A few days after they told him that he got the job, he had his first day of work. He was mainly showed around and met everyone as well as taught what he would do, but he enjoyed it. He also met his coworkers and got along with all of them so well. Well, all except one. His name was Dean Thomas, and he started working there a few weeks before Seamus did. He was around the same age and, according to Lavender (a girl also around his age that he befriended), went to Hogwarts, where she also went. Dean was nice and polite to everyone except Seamus, which baffled everyone. Seamus tried everyday to get him to like him, by complimenting him, telling jokes, or just talking. He even tried dialing down his enthusiasm when he talked, but nothing worked. Dean would either just walk away without a word or he’d make a rude comment which would cause a small argument between the two. Lavender especially was perplexed by this, since she was friends with the two of them and thought they’d get along rather well.

Seamus, of course, had met people that didn’t like him. It was natural, because of how big the world it. Normally, he’d just brush it off. But he couldn’t just brush off Dean’s hatred of him for two reasons. One was that the people who disliked him were just assholes that had their own problems to deal with. Dean was a jerk to him but, according to Lavender and what he overheard, Dean was a sweetheart to everyone else. The second reason was, even though Dean wasn’t nice to him, he couldn’t help but develop a crush on the other male. He just couldn’t help it. Dean was really good looking and Lavender told him stories about Dean, which were all so sweet and silly, that he felt himself falling harder for the taller male.

As the days continued, nothing Seamus did made any difference. Dean was still rude to him and found any excuse he could to not be in the same room as him. It frustrated Seamus so much. He just didn’t know why Dean hated him so much. One day, it just all became too much and after work, he called a friend of his to meet up with. She was smart, so he hoped she would have an answer.

A groan escaped Seamus’s lips after he sat across from Hermione. He moved his cup of coffee over the side before laying his head on the table, feeling tired and so defeated. Hermione was one of the first friends he made after moving to the UK. She was nice and helped him a little with his ‘blowing things up’ problem. A little. He still did it. She was smart and sweet so he thought she would be able to help him. That’s why he was her to meet him at the café that they were at. Well, he asked her and just her but her best friends, Ron and Harry, were there too. He didn’t mind since not long after he became friends with Hermione, he befriended them as well. They were in a booth. Harry was sitting next to him while Ron was sitting next to Hermione. 

He kept his head on the table for a few seconds before lifting it. Hermione looked at him with concern while Ron just looked confused. “Seamus, what’s wrong?” She asked gently. Seamus groaned again, grabbing his coffee and drinking a bit before going into it. “Coworker at work. He hates me. I’d normally just shake it off, but... ugh, I develop a dumb crush on the stupid asshole!” He exclaimed. He sighed before running his hands down his face. “Fucking Thomas...” He muttered bitterly. This got a reaction that he wasn’t expecting. “Thomas? As in Dean Thomas?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Seamus glanced over at him before nodding slowly. “Yeah... Lavender knew him too. You... you guys didn’t go to Hogwarts with him, did you?” He asked, looking between them all. Each of them nodded. “Yeah, but... well, he was really nice. Maybe you just misread the signs?” She suggested before looking over at Ron, who had scoffed when she said Dean was nice. “I don’t like him. Just ignore him, Seamus. He’s an idiot.” This caused Hermione to hit his arm. “Ron, don’t say that about him! You just don’t like him because he dated your sister!” She said sharply before turning her attention back to Seamus.

Seamus just laughed bitterly, remembering a few of their interactions clearly as he stared down into his cup. “Misread the signs?” He repeated before laughing bitterly again. “I got the message loud and clear that he hates me. He’s so nice to everyone else but... whenever he sees me, he’s always glaring at me, whenever I talk to him he always replies in such a rude way, and he always insults my height and calls me by my last name! And he’s so nice to everyone else!” He told them, his voice raising in pitch at the end. Hermione patted his arm gently while Harry looked confused as he processed this information. “That’s so weird. He was always so nice at Hogwarts, and he even seemed nice after it. I mean, we saw him just a few weeks ago and he was as friendly and kind as he always was. It’s strange that he doesn’t like you. I mean, I could get it if he didn’t like loud, talkative people but Fred and George were like them, and he seemed to like them just fine.” Harry told him. This didn’t help at all. “Great, a guy that I have a crush on at works hates me for no apparent reason.

Hermione, instead of looking sympathetic, suddenly gasped and smiled, her eyes twinkling. Ron looked at her with a bewildered stare. “Hermione, what’s got you all excited? Did you read Dean’s mind from a distance and now have the answer?” Ron asked, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes. “Don’t be silly, Ron! Nobody can do that. I just had an idea. I read a lot of books, and some of them happen to be romance novels. And, well... sometimes, when the guy is so unexpected rude, it meant that he liked the girl. Well, maybe that’s the case! Maybe he likes you and doesn’t know how to react! I mean, you’re kinda like Ginny. You have freckles, blue eyes, and a fiery personality.” She said, excitedly, a smile on her face. Ron and Harry both seemed confused by it.

“But... Dean only dated by sister. If he was attracted to blokes, wouldn’t he have dated one at some point?” Ron asked. “Yeah... that does seem a bit hard to believe, Hermione.” Harry added. Seamus couldn’t help but agree with them. If Dean liked him, he wouldn’t deal with it in that kind of way. That was just childish and dumb. He looked over at Hermione and let out a sigh. “Hate to say this, but I agree with them. This isn’t some dumb romance novel, Mione, this is real life. And nice Dean who gets along with everyone just seems to hate me.” It looked like Hermione wanted to object, but she didn’t. So, they spent the rest of their time there talking about their lives and staying away from the Dean subject. And, when Seamus got home to his apartment, he didn’t feel any better. He just felt more confused. ‘Maybe’, he wondered as he got into bed, ‘I should visit mum and dad and ask what they think’. That was his last thought before falling asleep.

A month had passed since the conversation at the café. He hadn’t visited his parents yet since he felt like he should wait longer and see how things progress. They pretty much stayed the same. Dean hated him, no matter what Seamus did. Today was no different. Seamus has gotten some folders. The folders had names and the patients that they should check on as well as other duties for the day. So, he handed them out to everyone. Once they got the folder, they would leave. Seamus had his own under his arm. Now, only Dean and Lavender were there. Seamus, tired and a little flustered, accidentally handed Dean the wrong folder. This caused a fight between the two. It didn’t last long, though. Dean ended up shoving the folder back at Seamus and snatching his own. “I’m not as challenged mentally as you are vertically.” The taller commented coldly before walking away. Seamus stared at him as he left, feeling both hurt and frustrated. “Shay-“ Lavender began but was cut off my Seamus. “Hold these.” He muttered, handing her both her folder and his own before running off after Dean.

Dean, thankfully, didn’t go far. Seamus caught up to him in an empty room. He took a deep breath before walking inside and speaking. “What the hell is your problem?” He asked, closing the door behind him so no one would listen in. Dean turned to look at him, seeming momentarily startled by his presence but got over it quickly before speaking. “Me? I’m not the one who’s been an annoying pain for his whole time here. If anything, you’re the one with the ‘problem’. Now if you’ll excuse-“ Dean tried to walk past him but Seamus stepped in-front of him and shoved him back as hard as he could. He had to since Dean was a lot bigger than him. The taller stumbled back, looking shocked that tiny 5’3” Seamus was able to push back a man that was practically a foot taller than him. Seamus glared up at him, his cheeks turning a bit red in his anger. “No, I won’t excuse you!” He said, his voice rising in both volume and pitch. “I know I’m many things but annoying isn’t one of them! I know people’s limits so I do my best to make sure they’re not reached. But you? I’ve been really nice to you but you’ve been nothing but a jerk to me! You’ve been nice to everyone else except me! It can’t be that I’m loud or talkative, since I’ve been informed you got along perfectly fine with them! So what is it? Why have you been such... such an asshole to me? What’s your problem?” He asked, breathing heavily after getting all that out in such a rush, his cheeks even more red. Dean stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. “I’m just here to work, not make friends.” He answered cooly.

Seamus had enough of this bullshit as he could take. However, he knew if he stated yelling, it’d only make things worse or he’d blowing something up. Both of those would be counter productive. So, he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to glare at the taller male. “Okay, fine. Then what’s your thing, Dean? You must have a flaw. Otherwise, you would’ve decided to make friends at your new job. I mean, you’re nice to everyone else! You’re just a jerk to me, and for no reason whatsoever! I mean, I was nice, I made funny jokes, I asked about your life, and I was even calm when talking for once, which I never am!” He yelled, his voice staying as it was but raising significantly at the end. He knew why. He was so frustrated with him and he felt tears fill his eyes. He quickly looked down as they fell, not wanting Dean to see him cry. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at him and glaring again. “I’m a likable person, why don’t you like me?” He wanted anger to be in his voice but apparently his body hated him and wanted him to suffer, since it just sounded sad and defeated, as well as having a voice crack in the middle of the sentence. Dean was quick to answer, his expression odd and hard to read in the dim room. “That’s the problem, you idiot. I do like you.” Seamus felt confused and a desire to punch him in his confusion. But, he soon realized what he meant when Dean moved closer to him. And then, Dean’s lips were on his own and he was kissing him back. He could’ve smacked him, he had every right to, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dean did like him and didn’t hate him, and he was finally kissing the man he had a crush on.

The kiss was amazing, but it ended way to quickly, in Seamus opinion. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Seamus opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it. “Look, I’m really sorry for being such a jerk to you. It’s just... liking guys is such a new thing to me, and, well, when my new coworker is a cute, short, Irish boy with a talkative personality, I didn’t know how to react so I was rude instead. I’m sorry, Seamus.” Seamus, normally, would have forgiven him. But, he was still a bit mad and wanted to get something out of this. He pretended to think what he said over before looking up at Dean. “I understand, but I’m still mad at you. But... I’ll consider forgiving you if you show me that you truly are sorry.” He said, more confidently than he felt. Dean looked surprised before laughing softly and then smirking. Seamus felt his stomach fill with butterflies that usually only occurred because of silly schoolboy crushes. Dean cupped Seamus’s cheek and moved his face close to his, their lips nearly touching. “Really? Would another kiss do the trick?” He asked him softly. “Maybe... but it might take a little more than that.” Seamus answered back, softly. “Message received.” Dean said with a small laugh before kissing Seamus again.


End file.
